Through Time
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Karena meskipun mampu diputar balik, waktu tidak dapat mengembalikan orang yang sudah tiada. [Au!Supernatural, Asakaru]


Napas Asano tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan sedang berada dalam suatu olimpiade lari. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat kusut seperti wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya, namun ia tidak peduli.

Dirinya terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga ia menemukan sekumpulan orang berseragam di sisi sungai tepat di bawah jembatan yang ramai dilalui banyak kendaraan.

Seseorang dengan seragam kepolisian itu menahannya untuk pergi lebih jauh, tapi bukan Asano namanya kalau ia diam dan menjadi anak penurut. Ditangkisnya tangan besar pria kepolisian yang hendak menggiringnya menjauh.

Asano membelah kerumunan polisi tersebut. Saat ia sampai di tengah kerumunan, hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Butiran kristal air menggunung di sudut matanya, bersiap untuk turun.

Di hadapannya, terbaring seorang pemuda dengan usia yang tidak terpaut jauh darinya – bahkan mungkin seumuran. Kulit pemuda yang asalnya pucat itu mulai terlihat membiru. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan damai. Pakaiannya masih rapi meski berhari-hari berada di bawah air sungai yang luar biasa dingin.

Pemuda itu adalah Karma Akabane. Teman, sahabat – kekasihnya.

Salah satu dari polisi itu menepuk pelan pundak Asano. "Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda ini. Tolong bersabarlah, dan biarkan kami melakukan tugas kami."

Asano tidak menjawab. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Karma Akabane – Karma-nya telah tiada.

Karma-nya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **Through Time**

 **.**

 _An Asakaru fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom is belong to Matsui Yusei

 **[31.05.2017]**

.

 **[** Ide utama mengenai indra ketujuh terinspirasi dari MV NCT Without You, 7th Sense, dan segala teorinya **]**

 **.**

"Living and enduring, if we're together it's a little bit happier. It connects again without an end **."**

 **.**

* * *

" _Like a child that grew up. Like a tree made to be alone._ "

* * *

 _[5 April 2007]_

Karma menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas rerumputan. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian surai merahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam sejenak, menikmati udara sejuk yang menghampiri – sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka lebar.

"Asano-kun! Ayo kesini," telapak tangannya melambai memanggil temannya. Yang dipanggil menyunggingkan senyum lebar, lalu duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Ah akhirnya kita sampai juga," senyuman tak pudar dari wajah dewasa Asano. Meski ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Karma yang berusia sebelas, namun wajahnya terkesan jauh lebih dewasa.

"Iya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kita bisa tersesat seperti itu," Karma bangun dari posisinya, turut duduk di sisi Asano. "Sampai ke hutan pula. Jujur tadi menakutkan, tapi seru!"

Lalu mereka kembali mengulas pengalaman tak terlupakan hari ini. Mulai dari rencana awal berjalan mengelilingi kota, tersesat hingga ke tempat antah berantah, dan berujung kembali ke tempat mereka janji bertemu pagi tadi.

"Kapan-kapan ayo kita berpetualang seperti tadi lagi," ajak Asano. Karma tidak membalas. Karenanya setelah itu jeda mengisi, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, ditemani pemandangan matahari nyaris tenggelam dan bayangannya yang indah terpantul di permukaan air danau.

"Asano-kun," Karma tidak menoleh, tatapannya intens memandang air danau yang jernih. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau hebat sekali tadi saat menemukan jalan. Seperti punya indra keenam saja!"

Butuh waktu bagi pemuda bersurai oranye untuk mencerna perkataan pemuda bersurai merah, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata.

"Hei, indra keenam itu kaitannya dengan hal supernatural. Apa hubungannya supernatural dengan menemukan jalan kembali?" Asano bertanya.

"Oh iya kau benar juga," pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu indra ketujuh!"

"Hah?" Asano membulatkan matanya, menatap Karma. "Memangnya ada?"

Karma kembali bersemangat. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Menurutku ada kok. Bisa saja indra ketujuh itu artinya seseorang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan sehingga dapat membuat keputusan yang tepat di masa sekarang." Jeda sebentar, ia kembali berbicara. "Jadi … apa Asano-kun punya indra ketujuh?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah candaan, namun Asano merasa detak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Mana mungkin!"

"Hahaha iya ya mana mungkin," Karma tertawa. Kemungkinan besar menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri atas pertanyaan yang begitu tidak masuk akal.

 _Tapi sebenarnya masuk akal bagi Asano._

"Ah sudah sore! Kita harus pulang sebelum ibu kita masing-masing memarahi kita. Sampai jumpa besok Karma," Asano bangkit berdiri, diikuti Karma. Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan sebelum berpisah jalan menuju kediaman masing-masing.

Perkataan Karma tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya saat berjalan pulang. Pemuda itu, kadang dapat menjadi sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Yah, salahkan Karma dan otaknya yang jenius sehingga mampu memiliki cara pikir berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

" _Bisa saja indra ketujuh itu artinya seseorang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan sehingga dapat membuat keputusan yang tepat di masa sekarang."_

Asano menggelengkan kepalanya. Astaga, Karma itu ada-ada saja.

Ia kembali berjalan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sesosok orang yang mengintainya sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Can't live without you."_

* * *

 _[10 Februari 2012]_

"Astaga Asano, sudah berapa hari tepatnya kau berpuasa? Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan terasa sangat ringan!" Ren Sakakibara tampak tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan sahabatnya itu dan menariknya menyusuri trotoar yang pagi ini tidak terlalu ramai.

"Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa hari. Eh tunggu dulu, aku makan secangkir kopi kemarin sore," Asano menengadah sembari berpikir. Langit di atasnya terlihat mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Itu namanya minum. Mana ada makan secangkir kopi?" Ren menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Dan ya Tuhan kau hanya meminum secangkir kopi beberapa hari ini? Kau bisa mati kelaparan kalau begini caranya."

Asano terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar sedari Ren menjenguknya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik dan memaksanya untuk pergi keluar setelah mendengar bahwa sahabatnya itu telah mengurung diri di rumahnya selama seminggu.

Ya, seminggu. Tepat semenjak orang itu ditemukan meninggal.

"Mau kutemani pergi ke psikiater?" tawar Ren. Asano membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang yang profesional untuk menyembuhkan mental dan hatinya yang kacau balau saat ini. Ren tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku oke," itu ketiga kalinya Asano menolak tawaran Ren. Yang menawarkan menghela napas. Campuran antara frustasi, kasihan, dan pasrah.

"Dengar Asano, kau tidak oke. Kau tidak pernah oke semenjak hari itu. Dan aku bersumpah jika kau terus hidup seperti ini kau akan-" ucapannya terputus begitu menyadari lawan bicaranya tidak lagi ada disisinya.

"Asano?" panggilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Sosok yang dicarinya ternyata tengah berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu yang dipajang di salah satu etalase toko. Ren mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum kembali menghampiri Asano. "Sialan kau tukang merepotkan," umpatnya.

Sedari tadi Asano menghiraukan ocehan Ren yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sahabatnya itu memang baik, tapi saat ini yang Asano butuhkan adalah privasi. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, bukannya orang lain yang tidak dikenal mencampuri urusannya. Makanya ia membuang mentah-mentah usul Ren untuk pergi menemui psikiater. Masa bodoh dengan urusan kondisi mentalnya.

Sebuah _headline_ koran yang dipajang di salah satu etalase menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Ren yang asyik mengoceh itu berjalan sendiri.

 _Kematian Misterius Pemuda yang Ditemukan Tewas Tenggelam, Polisi Menganggapnya Sebagai Pembunuhan?!_

Oke itu judul yang cukup panjang, meski dengan deretan kata tersebut sebelah alis Asano naik saat membacanya.

"Pembunuhan?" gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa ragu Asano masuk ke dalam. Ren, yang baru saja tiba di tempat Asano tadi berdiri mengikuti pemuda itu masuk. Ternyata toko tersebut adalah sebuah toko buku kecil yang nyaman. Deretan rak tersusun rapi dengan buku-buku tertata sesuai genre. Ren mengedarkan pandangan, lalu menemukan Asano tengah mengambil salah satu koran berjudul sama dengan yang ada di etalase.

"Ada apa dengan koran itu?" penasaran Ren bertanya. Asano menatapnya.

"Aku mau membelinya."

"Dan _yeah_ untuk?" sudut matanya melirik koran tersebut. _Oh, seharusnya ia tidak bertanya_.

Asano tersenyum tipis. Ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu telah mengerti maksud ia membelinya. Setelah membayar, mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Ren. "Pulang ke rumah, membaca koran itu lalu kembali menjadi Asano Gakushuu yang hancur seperti seminggu belakangan ini?" entahlah, Ren tidak mengerti bagaimana tiba-tiba bicaranya menjadi sarkatis seperti itu. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud untuk menyindir sedikit pemuda di sampingnya dengan harapan ia akan balas menyindirnya.

Sayang hal itu tampak mustahil.

Asano mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku akan melakukan hal itu. Terima kasih telah mengajakku keluar, Ren."

Ren bahkan tidak sempat menjawab karena Asano telah berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menendang udara karena kesal, usahanya sia-sia. Kenapa pula mereka harus melewati toko buku dengan koran brengsek yang mengacaukan rencananya itu? Sekarang apalagi yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baiklah … lakukan semaumu Asano," katanya akhirnya, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

* * *

" _Take my hand and draw a circle. This is how much we've shared together."_

* * *

 _[24 September 2011]_

Matahari bersinar terang kala itu. Angin bertiup pelan namun menghanyutkan, membuat para siswa SMA Kunugigaoka terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang sedang menulis dengan spidol hitam tersebut. Apalagi pelajaran yang diajar pria tua berumur enam puluhan itu adalah sejarah. Sebuah kombinasi yang akan memaksa siapapun untuk segera merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan terbawa menuju alam mimpi.

Kecuali satu orang siswa dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Asano. Sejak tadi dirinya tidak diserang kantuk sedikitpun. Mungkin akibat faktor lain yang menggerogoti pikirannya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Diliriknya meja kosong di sudut belakang kelas. Penghuninya telah meninggalkan kelas semenjak dua puluh menit lalu dengan alasan hendak pergi ke toilet. Tapi rasanya sangat aneh jika seseorang pergi ke toilet selama itu kan? Ditambah hanya ada satu kelas yang memisahkan kelas mereka dengan toilet terdekat.

 _Jangan bilang ia membolos lagi,_ pikirnya. Tapi itu satu-satunya alasan yang terlihat masuk akal. Alasan lainnya adalah tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit lalu pingsan di tengah perjalanan menuju toilet, atau ada penjahat yang menculik siswa secara _random_. Dan tentu saja itu sangatlah tidak logis.

Tatapannya kembali beralih kepada pria tua yang masih menulis. Rupanya beliau tidak menyadari adanya satu orang yang hilang dalam kelasnya. Atau bisa jadi sebenarnya beliau sama sekali tidak peduli. Entahlah.

Tidak tahan untuk tidak menyelidiki, Asano mengangkat tangannya – meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Guru sejarah itu hanya mengangguk cuek dan melanjutkan aktivitas menulisnya. Asano segera keluar dari kelas dan mendapati lorong sepi sekolahnya.

"Kalau ia benar-benar membolos seharusnya ia berada di sana," gumamnya. Ia berjalan berlawanan dengan arah toilet berada.

Asano harus berjalan sangat hati-hati pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Apalagi saat ruang guru hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya. Ia menunduk, menghindari adanya salah satu guru jeli yang melihat bayangannya dari balik jendela.

Padahal sejujurnya jika ketahuan pun, ia bisa bilang disuruh untuk mengambil sesuatu oleh guru sejarah tadi. Toh, Asano adalah anak baik-baik yang menjadi siswa teladan selama ini.

Setelah sukses melewati ruang guru, ia kembali berjalan tegak. Tujuannya adalah menuju atap sekolah. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat favorit siswa manapun yang sedang membolos dan malas sekolah. Ia menaiki tangga yang agak berdebu akibat jarang dibersihkan, sebelum akhirnya sampai di atap.

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam dikeluarkan dan sedang berdiri memunggunginya terlihat.

Dugaan Asano tidak salah. Itu dia orang yang dicarinya.

"Bolos lagi, eh?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya menoleh.

"Asano. Apa yang anak teladan sepertimu lakukan disini?" pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mau mencoba membolos? Cobalah, rasanya menyenangkan. Lagipula guru tua itu tidak akan peduli."

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang sangat hobi membolos," Asano berjalan mendekat. Ia ikut berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut. "Aku masih anak baik-baik."

"Oh jadi kau kesini untuk mencariku? Betapa tersanjungnya aku mendengarnya."

"Bukan bodoh, untuk apa aku repot-repot mencari anak malas sepertimu," perkataan itu berbanding 180 derajat dengan kenyataannya. Ia memang mencari pemuda itu, hanya saja terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Kau tidak menatapku, berarti kau bohong," ia memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari atap sekolah dan Asano bergantian. "Akui sajalah, kau mencariku. Barangkali khawatir denganku."

"Siapa yang mencarimu? Apalagi khawatir denganmu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Karma."

"Aku telah berteman denganmu sejak kita masih duduk di bangku TK. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun bahkan lebih dari orang tuamu yang gila kerja itu. Aku sangat sangat tahu jika kau berbohong terlebih padaku Asano Gakushuu."

Asano merasa wajahnya memerah mendengarnya. Campuran antara kesal dan malu telah ketahuan berbohong.

"Apalagi," Karma tampaknya belum selesai. Ia memiringkan kepalanya – menatap Asano dengan senyum yang kini terlihat seperti seringai terpampang di wajahnya. "Semenjak status kita berubah satu tahun yang lalu menjadi-"

"Cukup!" Asano tidak tahan. "Kenapa kau jadi bicara kesana-sini sih?"

"-kekasih." Karma puas telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia lalu duduk bersila di atas lantai keramik yang hangat terkena sinar matahari.

"Sialan," Asano menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas yang ada di atap sekolah. "Awas kalau sampai teman-teman sekelas tahu. Bisa tamat riwayat kita."

"Tamat? Kenapa?" Karma menatap Asano tepat di kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap polos – yang tentu saja penuh kepalsuan. Yang ditatap membalas dengan ekspresi hendak muntah.

"Kau tidak sepolos itu dasar," ia mengusak helaian rambutnya hingga kini menjadi berantakan. "Berhentilah berpura-pura, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai hal itu terjadi."

"Makian, tatapan jijik, reputasi yang hancur, juga masa depan yang mendadak menjadi suram maksudmu?" Karma berdiri. Ia mensejajarkan diri dengan Asano – persis di hadapannya. Jemarinya terulur untuk merapikan rambut oranye kekasihnya yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu," ia tersenyum. Kali ini senyum biasa yang entah mengapa membuat hati Asano menjadi hangat. "Tapi kalau kau tidak suka ya aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Kadang sifat Karma Akabane dapat berubah seutuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang jauh berbeda. Kadang Asano tidak habis pikir dengan Karma yang dapat menjadi seperti itu. Tapi tidak apa, karena itulah yang membuatnya unik.

Mereka menghabiskan jam pelajaran sejarah dengan membolos – berada di atap sekolah selama dua jam lamanya. Saat mereka akhirnya turun, Asano dengan mudah membuat alasan bahwa Karma sakit dan ia harus mengurusnya. Guru tua itu tentu saja tidak ambil pusing dan langsung percaya. Apalagi akting Karma menjadi orang sakit terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat perjalanan pulang. Berpikir betapa menyenangkannya dua jam terakhir tadi meski Asano berjanji tidak akan pernah mau membolos lagi. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Di balik tiang listrik yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya, seseorang itu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Didn't you say it was going to be okay? I need you, I need you."_

* * *

 _[24 Februari 2012]_

Tumpukan roti yang ditata asal-asalan di atas piring itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Aroma yang tadinya harum telah menguar entah kemana. Asano melirik jam dinding kuno dengan ornamen burung hantu tua yang keluar dari sangkarnya tiap satu jam sekali.

Jam empat sore. Satu setengah jam berlalu semenjak Ren datang mengunjunginya, memberikan sekantung penuh roti terbaik di kota. Ia meringis melihat keadaan Asano yang tidak kunjung membaik. Kemudian mengucapkan berbagai kata penghibur yang agaknya membuat Asano sedikit lebih baik, meski tetap saja dirinya masih jauh dari kata normal.

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Polisi menganggapnya sebagai suatu pembunuhan akibat adanya kandungan racun yang ditemukan dalam tubuh Karma. Ada anggapan kalau ia diracuni lalu dibuang ke sungai. Tapi siapa pelakunya? Hingga saat ini polisi masih belum menemukan titik terang. Tiga hari lalu mereka nyaris memutuskan untuk menutup perkara ini, tetapi keputusannya masih belum jelas hingga saat ini.

Asano menghela napas. Mau sampai kapan ia seperti ini? Meratapi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Sebagian dirinya mengatakan kalau ia harus bisa melepaskan. Namun sebagian dirinya juga yang masih tidak rela. Sebagian dirinya yang tidak rela itu selalu mengingatkan Asano mengenai dirinya yang spesial, yang selalu dapat menggunakan kemampuan tersembunyinya.

 _Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia tidak pernah melangkah maju, hanya menyesatkan diri berputar di lingkaran tiada ujung._

Asano berdiri, mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya. Rasanya masih enak.

"Saatnya pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Someone who would walk with the slow me, I'm waiting for that someone."_

* * *

 _[1 September 2011 – 30 Januari 2012]_

Karma adalah anak yang nakal. Semuanya tahu itu. Ia sering membolos, bahkan dalam kurun waktu satu bulan kedatangannya ke sekolah dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tidak hanya itu, Karma sering berkelahi. Laporan tentangnya bahkan sudah setinggi gunung. Ia berkelahi dengan siapa saja. Baik murid sekolah lain, polisi setempat, ataupun preman pinggir jalan.

Asano tidak heran kalau ia menemukan Karma mengetuk pintu rumahnya larut malam. Meringis dengan sekujur luka di tubuhnya. Lebam, luka gores, bekas darah yang mengering, Asano heran bagaimana pemuda itu masih dapat tersenyum dihadapannya dengan keadaan babak belur begitu.

"Hari ini aku tinggal di rumahmu dulu ya?" kalimat itu yang selalu keluar. Dan anggukan Asano sebagai jawabannya.

Karma akan selalu menginap di rumah Asano apabila ia berkelahi. Bukannya karena takut dimarahi kedua orang tuanya – mereka telah meninggal lama sekali ketika umurnya tiga belas. Tetapi karena bersama Asano, hanya pada saat itu ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya ada orang yang peduli dengan dirinya.

Biasanya Asano akan membawa sekotak penuh peralatan medis, mengobati luka-lukanya dengan hati-hati sembari menggerutu mengenai betapa seringnya Karma berkelahi dan betapa repot ia dibuatnya. Karma hanya tertawa, menyendokkan bubur yang dibuat Asano karena lebam di pipi membuatnya sakit saat mengunyah. Ia menggumamkan janji tobat yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah dilakukannya.

Terus seperti itu sedari keduanya masuk sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

 _[-]_

Ia melangkah pelan menuju salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di paling belakang. Jika dilihat sepintas, ia tengah berada dalam sebuah kereta. Kereta biasa dengan interior sederhana dan kursi yang berjejer rapi. Tapi yang menarik dari kereta ini adalah pemandangan di luar jendela, yang bukan merupakan lukisan alam seperti gunung ataupun perkotaan. Yang ada hanyalah warna hitam gelap seakan berada dalam suatu terowongan luar biasa panjang.

Ada seorang pemuda bersetelan formal duduk di kursi tengah. Ia mengabaikannya, tetapi pemuda itu malah menyapanya.

"Asano-san, kembali menolak kenyataan dan memilih tersesat dalam masa lalu, eh?" tanyanya.

Asano menoleh, mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri, selalu terlihat berada disini. Sebenarnya kemana tujuanmu?"

"Tidak dapat mengatakannya. Jika saatnya telah tiba, kau akan tahu. Tapi biarkan aku memberimu saran."

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu, Isogai-san."

Isogai mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku jadi kau, dibanding mengulang semua memori tentang Karma yang telah tiada, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari itu. Kau tidak akan memperoleh apapun jika terus melakukan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Mau sampai kapan kau akan menaiki kereta, pergi ke masa lalu hanya untuk bernostalgia?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya aku mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari itu? Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia dibunuh."

"Mungkin ada saatnya kau menggunakan otak jeniusmu itu Asano-san. Kau memiliki indra ketujuh, yang berarti kau dapat pula pergi ke masa depan."

Asano terdiam mendengarnya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Perkataan Isogai masuk akal. Ia dapat mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan demikian, ia berharap dirinya tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan yang tidak berujung ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sendiri ingin sekali terlepas dari semua ini. Hingga sekarang ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Kata-kata Isogai tadi kini menguatkannya. Namun ada satu kalimat yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Bisakah aku melakukannya?_

.

.

 _[9 Maret 2012]_

Keadaan kota tidak ada bedanya dengan dua minggu yang lalu. Asano mengedarkan pandangan, mencari toko buku untuk melihat apakah koran hari ini telah menulis sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tersebut.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Untunglah, tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya selagi ia berjalan. Kalau iya, bisa gawat jadinya.

Asano dapat melihat _headline_ koran yang terpasang di etalase. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan segera ia masuk, bertanya pada salah satu pekerja di toko.

"Kasus remaja yang ditemukan meninggal di sungai itu ya?" pekerja itu tampak berpikir. "Sudah seminggu tidak ada kabar tentangnya. Sepertinya polisi telah menutup kasus tersebut."

"Jadi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali semenjak pernyataan bahwa pemuda itu tewas dibunuh?" tanya Asano kecewa.

"Seingatku begitu," ia memandang Asano. "Kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Apa kau salah satu kerabatnya?"

 _Aku kekasihnya_ , pikir Asano. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Oh aku turut berduka cita," ujar si pekerja. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," Asano membalikkan badan. Ia hendak berjalan keluar ketika suara pekerja itu kembali membuatnya menoleh.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingat ada satu hal lagi sebelum kasus itu dikabarkan ditutup."

Asano menunggu penjelasan berikutnya.

"Polisi telah menemukan tanggal kematian korban. Karena beberapa saat setelah jatuh ke dalam air remaja itu langsung meningggal akibat racun, maka polisi beranggapan bahwa ia meninggal pada tanggal satu Februari."

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya," Asano meninggalkan toko dengan senyum tipis yang tak pudar dari wajahnya.

.

.

 _[-]_

"Sudah menemukan tanggalnya?" Isogai masih disana, duduk di kursi tengahnya seperti biasa. Mendengarnya Asano mengangguk.

"Satu Februari. Itu artinya aku harus pergi kesana dan mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan?"

Isogai mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kalau aku tidak memberimu saran untuk mencari tahu kebenaran, kau akan selamanya tersesat dalam masa lalu?"

Isogai bertanya, ucapannya terdengar begitu halus tanpa menuntut ataupun menyindir.

"Entahlah," Asano mengangkat bahu. "Sewaktu aku kembali dari saat dimana aku dan Karma berusia sebelas, pikiran itu terbesit di otakku. Percayalah, aku ingin melakukannya. Tapi emosi membuatku buta. Aku dipenuhi oleh kesedihan dan kehilangan sehingga yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah kembali ke masa lalu, agar aku dapat terus melihatnya lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku memujimu karena bertindak seperti pahlawan, menyelamatkanku karena telah memberi ide tentang _move on_?"

Isogai tertawa. "Mungkin."

Asano mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kereta yang luas itu.

"Apa kereta selalu sepi seperti ini?" tanya Asano.

"Ada beberapa orang yang pergi dan kembali pulang sepertimu. Ada juga yang pergi dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Di dunia ini, hanya ada sedikit sekali orang dengan indra ketujuh. Aku nyaris mengenal semuanya. Tapi sudah dua tahun belakangan ini hanya ada kau."

"Dua tahun? Oke sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dengan tujuanmu."

Isogai tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Belum saatnya. Bersabarlah."

Jeda sejenak. Lalu Asano kembali berbicara, "Sepertinya setelah ini, aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke masa lalu."

"Memang sebaiknya begitu. Kau harus mulai meneruskan hidup, mengejar apa yang telah terlupakan selama dua minggu belakangan ini."

Kini Asano lah yang tertawa. "Apa kau selalu dewasa seperti itu? Terus terang, sepertinya kita seumuran. Tapi kau jauh lebih bijak."

"Aku memang terlihat seumuran denganmu tapi percayalah, aku telah mengalami jauh lebih banyak hal."

"Kalau itu sih sepertinya aku percaya."

"Keretanya berhenti. Kau sudah sampai."

"Ah ya, sampai jumpa lagi Isogai-san."

Asano bangkit berdiri. Sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan kursi, Isogai menarik lengan bajunya. Membuatnya menoleh.

"Satu hal Asano-san, apapun yang terjadi hari itu, berjanjilah kau akan terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Berhati-hatilah."

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

.

.

* * *

" _Your dreams are by my side. Once again, we are connected without an end."_

* * *

 _[1 Februari 2012]_

Matahari tampak baru saja terbit di ufuk Timur ketika Asano tiba di taman kota. Ia melirik jam tua yang terpasang kokoh. Pukul enam pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk mencari pemuda merah itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memikirkan kemana Karma tengah berada. Ia mengenal pemuda itu lebih dari setengah waktu hidupnya. Mengenal Karma nyaris sama seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri – atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Asano berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah dengan jejeran tanaman yang tidak ia ketahui namanya sebagai hiasan penyambut. Ia segera masuk ke dalam, menuju lift terdekat, lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan angka sembilan.

"Seharusnya ia masih berada di apartemen saat ini. Entah masih tidur, sedang sarapan, ataupun bermain game," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di dalam lift. Mungkin karena saat ini masih terlalu pagi bagi orang-orang untuk memulai aktivitas.

Tanpa ragu Asano berjalan menuju lorong sebelah kiri begitu pintu lift terbuka. Karma telah tinggal di apartemen mewah ini semenjak kedua orang tuanya tiada. Harta warisan yang didapatnya begitu banyak termasuk tempat tinggal serba berkecukupan. Namun anehnya, di sekolah Karma tidak tampak seperti orang kelebihan harta. Ia memakai tas dengan merk biasa khas anak sekolah. Begitu juga dengan pakaian dan gaya sehari-harinya.

Jemarinya hendak menekan tombol _password_ sebelum pikirannya sendiri menghentikannya. Apa rencananya ketika ia bertemu dengan Karma? Mengingatkannya agar berhati-hati, atau menjaganya sepanjang hari, begitu?

Terus terang Asano belum memikirkannya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu dengan tangan terulur siap menekan sederet angka. Sebelum akhirnya diputuskannya bahwa setidaknya ia harus berada di dekat Karma seharian ini, entah pemuda itu sadar dirinya diikuti atau tidak.

Apartemen itu kosong ketika Asano masuk. Ada bekas piring kotor yang belum sempat dicuci tersimpan di bak wastafel. _Remote_ televisi dan buku novel tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Tidak ada kehadiran Karma sama sekali.

Asano mengernyit kala melihat sebuah kertas _post-it_ ditaruh rapi di atas tumpukan buku di meja belajar kamar tidur si pemuda merah. Sederet kata dengan tinta biru, khas Karma. Asano bahkan dapat mengenali tulisannya dalam sekali lihat.

 _Pergi untuk membeli sarapan tambahan di bawah. Hari ini tingkat kelaparanku diatas biasanya. Tolong cucikan piring kotor untukku? Aku akan makan di bawah._

 _-Kau tahu siapa_

Darimana Karma bisa tahu ia akan berkunjung kesini? Seingatnya beberapa hari sebelum ini ia tidak sempat bertemu ataupun bermain karena sibuknya organisasi kesiswaan yang ia ketuai. Bahkan hari ini pun ia seharusnya tidak datang. Tapi Asano tidak ambil pusing, bisa saja itu kebetulan.

Ia bergegas turun ke lantai dasar dan menemukan Karma tengah menyantap satu piring besar penuh kentang goreng dan sosis. Asano menghela napas pelan – menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau datang," katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Piring kotornya sudah dicuci?"

"Dasar, aku bukan pembantumu," Asano berusaha bersikap setenang dan sebiasa mungkin. "Jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah jika saat kau kembali ke atas kau akan menemukan piring kotor itu masih di tempatnya."

"Ah menyebalkan. Padahal aku sedang sakit."

"Kau sakit?" Asano menatapnya setengah terkejut.

"Tidak," yang ditatap menjulurkan lidahnya. Tentu saja, Karma dan segala candaan tidak lucunya. Bagaimana Asano bisa lupa?

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini ya, tenang saja makanannya sudah kubayar kok," ia beranjak pergi ketika suapan terakhirnya dilahap habis. Asano hanya mengucapkan kata iya tanpa menyadari seringai tipis yang tercetak di wajah Karma.

.

Asano mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat waktu berlalu setengah jam namun Karma tidak kunjung menampakkan diri. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi – untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali seorang pria tua dengan jas formal.

Apartemen Karma juga tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Keadaannya masih sama dengan waktu Asano meninggalkannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa sekarang Karma tengah diculik dan sebentar lagi akan dibunuh lalu mayatnya dibuang ke sungai? Memikirkannya saja ia tidak sanggup.

Ditinjunya dinding lorong frustasi. Sial, dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan pemuda itu pergi ke toilet sendirian. Kalau begini caranya kedatangannya akan sia-sia. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kematian Karma tetap akan terjadi dan tetap akan menjadi sebuah misteri.

Tidak, Asano tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen, menjelajahi semua tempat yang kemungkinan besar didatangi Karma. Mulai dari taman, minimarket, apotek, toko buku, semuanya ia datangi. Asano tidak peduli apabila kakinya terasa mati rasa karena terlalu banyak dipakai berlari. Ia tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terus bergulir atau dirinya yang tidak beristirahat satu detik pun. Menemukan Karma Akabane adalah prioritas utamanya. Ia harus menemukannya bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi warna oranye terang kala Asano akhirnya menyerah pada rasa lelah yang menderanya. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Kedua kakinya gemetaran, sementara keringat telah membasahi pakaiannya. Pukul tiga sore, tetap tidak ada kehadiran Karma dimanapun.

Ingin rasanya Asano berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari?

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menangkap eksistensi sesosok pemuda berdiri di atas jembatan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pakaian itu, rambut merah itu …

"Karma?" gumamnya lega. Tapi, sedang apa dia disitu?

.

"Wah wah lihat siapa yang datang. Asano Gakushuu, setelah seharian mencari tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah jembatan. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karma? Dan kenapa tadi kau menghilang begitu saja?" Napas Asano akhirnya kembali stabil. Berterima kasihlah pada olahraga yang rutin dilakukannya.

"Coba kau tebak," Karma membalikkan badan. Ia memandang arus sungai yang deras. "Sungai yang luar biasa dingin, jembatan, satu Februari. Apa ini mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu, Asano?"

"Apa yang kau-"

"Ah atau bisa kukatakan Asano-yang-datang-dari-masa-depan?" Senyuman terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dan Asano tidak menyukai senyum itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Apa Karma mengetahui semuanya, termasuk fakta bahwa ia akan meninggal hari ini? Mendadak ia teringat surat di atas meja yang seakan menginformasikan kalau Karma tahu ia akan datang hari ini.

Karma tertawa pelan. "Kau datang untuk menyingkap misteri di balik kematianku sore ini, bukan begitu? Tidak hanya kau yang memiliki kemampuan itu Asano. Kau menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini."

"Aku hanya – kukira tidak ada gunanya memberitahu hal ini padamu. Lagi pula aku telah merencanakan untuk memberitahumu soal ini."

"Hehh begitukah? Karena aku juga berpikiran sama. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu kemampuanku padamu."

Asano membeku di tempat. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Karma memiliki kemampuan yang serupa dengannya. Ia memang tidak menyebutkan jelas, tapi Asano tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau yang Karma maksudkan adalah indra ketujuh.

"Kau sudah tahu kau akan meninggal hari ini," Asano mati-matian menenangkan diri. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mencegah kematian Karma. Urusan indra ketujuh yang ternyata Karma miliki pula bisa diurus belakangan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghindar?" Karma melanjutkan ucapan Asano sebelum pemuda itu dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu Asano, sama sepertimu aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan mengapa aku tidak berusaha menghindar?"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari balik sakunya. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada sebuah pil merah mencolok di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menghindar, karena aku sendiri yang menentukan tanggal kematianku. Tidak ada pembunuh lain dalam kasus ini, Asano. Korbanlah pembunuhnya."

Asano jatuh berlutut. Tanpa disadarinya, butiran air bening mengalir turun dari sudut matanya. Membasahi wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kemungkinan ini. Karma sendirilah pembunuhnya? Ia terlalu terkejut untuk meminta penjelasan. Hanya satu kata yang terucap pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Karma berjongkok – mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Asano. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Asano mendapati senyum penuh arti Karma yang telah pudar, berganti menjadi senyum sederhana dengan air mata yang sama, mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Sial, padahal aku telah bertekad untuk kuat hingga akhir. Kehadiranmu itu selalu merusak rencanaku tahu? Tapi aku senang kau ada disini. Karena kau layak mengetahui apa yang terjadi."

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Asano menarik Karma dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu awalnya terkejut, namun dengan segera ia balik merengkuhnya.

"Jangan pergi."

Asano mendengar helaan napas Karma. "Sama sepertimu, aku memiliki indra ketujuh. Aku dapat melihat masa depan atau masa lalu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kita lulus Asano. Pemerintah mengetahui adanya orang-orang berkemampuan. Mereka bekerja sama dengan organisasi bawah tanah untuk memburu orang seperti kita.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Aku melihat saat dimana kau hendak pergi ke luar negeri sebelum pemerintah menemukanmu. Kedua orang tuamu ada, mereka memberi perhatian seperti yang selalu kau idamkan. Mereka yang akhirnya mengetahui kemampuanmu tidak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan berjanji untuk melindungimu."

Jeda sebentar. Asano masih belum melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri. Kau kembali ke Tokyo, ke pusat perburuan karena aku masih disana. Aku tidak punya orang tua yang dapat mengurusi izin keluar negeri. Ketika perburuan dimulai, mereka melarang bepergian keluar tanpa adanya surat izin orang tua – entah untuk apa. Dan disanalah kau, berdiri melindungiku saat tiga orang pemerintah menghajarmu. Masih terbayang suara pistol ditembakkan, aku masih ingat bagaimana peluru menembus tubuhmu. Kau mati untukku, di saat seharusnya kau dapat pergi dengan aman. Semua itu salahku."

Tubuh Karma bergetar selama ia bercerita. Asano mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak berbicara apa-apa meski rasanya bagai dihantam batu besar.

"Di akhir cerita pun, tidak ada akhir bahagia untukku. Aku tewas sebagai makhluk percobaan satu bulan setelah penangkapan. Kau mengerti sekarang, Asano? Alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini?"

"Pasti ada cara," Asano melepas rengkuhannya. Ia menggenggam jemari Karma erat. "Aku tidak peduli soal pemerintah, tapi setelah kita mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kita bisa mencegahnya kita-"

"Tidak bisa Asano. Hasil akhirnya tetap akan sama."

"Tapi dengan kau mati sekarang atau tidak, pemerintah tetap akan melakukan perburuan saat kita lulus!" Ingin rasanya Asano menampar Karma agar pemuda itu tidak berpikir konyol. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya hingga berniat bunuh diri seperti ini?

"Sayangnya tidak," Karma menggeleng lemah. "Pemerintah mengetahui adanya orang-orang seperti itu karena kesalahanku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa persisnya, tapi kesalahan ini tidak dapat dihindari kecuali aku memang tidak ada pada waktu itu."

Ia berdiri, melepaskan genggaman Asano kemudian berjalan menuju tepi jembatan. Dibukanya tutup botol tersebut.

"Jangan, Karma. Kumohon."

"Tidak ada cara lain. Percayalah, ini yang terbaik," ia memindahkan pil itu ke dalam tangannya. "Racun yang ada di dalamnya akan membuat polisi berpikir ini sebagai sebuah pembunuhan. Lalu mereka tidak menemukan titik terang, sehingga kasus ini ditutup tanpa kepastian."

Asano tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya ada isak tangis yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan dari pemuda itu.

"Hei," Karma memiringkan kepalanya, memaksakan seulas senyum. Asano mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. "Teruslah menjadi juara, nikmati hidupmu, sukseslah, dan … lupakan tentang diriku ya? Tidak ada gunanya kau tersesat dalam masa lalu, seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini. Jangan tanya darimana aku mengetahuinya. Aku hanya tahu. Asano, aku telah mencari cara untuk menghindari hal ini bersama dengan Isogai. Kalau kau penasaran dia itu temanku yang selama ini menjadi sesosok orang tua bagiku, aku yang memintanya berbicara denganmu. Dia itu pengelana waktu, pekerjaan yang aneh tapi keren menurutku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia memiliki tujuan karena ia tidak pernah ingin menceritakannya. Dan sayangnya, bahkan bersama dengannya pun aku tidak menemukan jalan lain. Maka berjanjilah padaku, kumohon?"

Ia kembali mendekat, lalu mencium kening Asano pelan.

Karma terkejut ketika setelah ia menjauh, ia menemukan Asano akhirnya menatapnya langsung, dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Ia mengatakan, "Aku berjanji," dengan nada khasnya. Melihatnya Karma sadar, bahwa sepertinya Asano mulai dapat menerima kenyataan pahit dirinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Karma menelan pil beracun tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat Asano untuk terakhir kalinya, sementara yang dilihat balas tersenyum. Karma berdiri di atas pembatas tepi jembatan. Tidak ada orang yang lewat sedari tadi karena jembatan ini tengah ditutup karena alasan perbaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya. Sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri ke dalam air sungai yang sangat dingin. Asano masih bergeming. Tak lama kemudian, dengan air mata yang terus-menerus keluar, ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya – mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh! Teramat-sangat sehingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan._

.

.

 _[-]_

Isogai ada disana saat Asano menaiki kembali kereta jurusan masa depan. Ia duduk seperti biasa di tempat yang biasa pula. Bedanya, kali ini sebuah jaket hitam menutupi tubuhnya yang berlapis setelan formal.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya. Kereta mulai berjalan, meninggalkan satu Februari 2012.

Isogai mengangguk mantap. "Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Kau mengetahui segalanya, ya kan? Dan kini tugasmu yang terakhir – memastikan aku pulang tanpa beban ataupun penyesalan juga sudah selesai."

Ia tersenyum. Ditatapya wajah Asano. Kedua matanya masih terlihat sembap akibat menangis. Begitu juga penampilannya yang tampak kacau. Tapi ia tidak lagi melihat pancaran cahaya redup seperti yang dilihatnya dua minggu belakangan ini.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang juara umum bertahun-tahun lamanya, kesimpulanmu sangat tepat."

"Apa Karma yang memberitahumu hal itu?" Perasaan sedih kembali merayapi Asano ketika menyebut nama Karma, namun ia menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebetulnya seberapa banyak sih yang Karma ceritakan padamu?"

Isogai tampak berpikir. "Cukup banyak. Ia bercerita padaku kalau sedang ada masalah. Juga kalau ia sedang senang."

"Jadi kau berprofesi sebagai teman curhatnya?"

"Yah, begitulah," pemuda tersebut terkekeh. "Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, aku menyadari kalau dibalik sikap jahil dan cueknya itu, sebenarnya ia jauh lebih dewasa dari yang orang pikirkan. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang."

"Itulah Karma-ku," ada rasa bangga dalam nada bicara Asano. Kereta berhenti tak lama kemudian. Asano tidak tahu mereka berada di tahun berapa, apalagi Isogai terlihat tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya.

"Ini pemberhentianku. Kau sudah cukup lama penasaran tentang tujuanku bukan?" ia mengangkat koper yang senada dengan warna jaketnya. "Sama sepertimu, aku pernah kehilangan sesuatu sehingga memilih untuk berada dalam kereta ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kau tahu kalau kita tidak akan bertambah tua sedikitpun selama berada di dalam kereta. Tapi melihatmu dan Karma, mendengarkan seluruh cerita kalian, aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang harus kuperbaiki dalam hidupku."

Ketika Isogai sudah berada di ambang pintu, Asano mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Isogai-san. Oh apa aku harus memanggilmu _time traveler_?"

Isogai menyambut uluran tangannya. "Pasti Karma yang memberitahumu itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berada di kereta sehingga mendapat sebutan seperti itu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Sayangnya, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin," Tatapan Asano mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke kereta ini. Terlalu banyak memori, aku ingin hidup maju seperti yang Karma inginkan."

Mendengarnya Isogai tersenyum, "Ini perpisahan kalau begitu?"

Asano mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Asano dapat kembali bersekolah seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Teman-temannya memang bingung, tapi tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan. Ren mengatakannya sebagai, "Akhirnya Asano menerima kenyataan dan mulai _move on_!" meski tentu saja, ruang untuk Karma yang tersedia dalam hati Asano tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Kemudian hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat singkat, sehingga ketika Asano membuka kelopak matanya, ia melihat jejeran murid yang duduk rapi di sisi kiri aula – memakai pakaian formal dengan wajah cerah penuh harapan. Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di atas panggung untuk memberikan pidato pada acara kelulusan sekolah sebagai murid yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Atau lebih tepatnya, lulus dengan nilai sempurna.

Dari sudut matanya, Asano dapat melihat wajah bangga kedua orang tuanya. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk datang hari ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata saking senangnya. Ia sendiri merasa sangat bangga atas pencapaiannya, dan ia tahu bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang akan merasa bangga.

 _Selamat jenius! Teruslah sukses, eh? Aku mendukungmu._

Selama beberapa detik, Asano benar-benar merasa kalau ia mendengar suara Karma mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ia yang sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat segera melanjutkan pidatonya yang terhenti.

Tentu saja, hal itu tidak mungkin kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Penggalan kalimat yang ada disini adalah lirik lagu Without You - NCT U*_

 _._

 **A/N**

ASDFJKL I don't even know what i write. Cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika menonton MV Without You, jadi maafkan segala ke plotless-an yang ada. Percayalah, saya ngetik 6k lebih itu mengalir begitu saja. Tapi meski begitu, nulis fanfic ini memiliki kesenangan tersendiri xD

Btw tolong jangan ngamuk sama saya gegara Karma yang begitu ngenes di cerita ini, bukan salah saya, serius! (terus salah siapa)

Untuk kesalahan yang dibuat Karma sehingga pemerintah jadi tahu adanya orang-orang berkemampuan, saya sengaja enggak ngasitau supaya pembaca sekalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri hohoho

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca fanfic ini sampai akhir. Review selalu dinantikan! Dan yang mau kenalan (mungkin hahahah), jangan sungkan-sungkan buat DM!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
